To increase the total radiated power emitted by an optoelectronic component arrangement, it is possible to provide multiple optoelectronic components connected to one another by way of a common anode and a common cathode. During operation of the component arrangement, it is possible for differences in the forward voltages that occur at the individual components to cause individual components to become overloaded. This can cause premature failure of one of the components or of the entire component arrangement.
It could therefore be helpful to improve reliability by a connection board and, accordingly, a component arrangement.